


Private Happiness

by PeopleInThatBackRoom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ChiPru, Hetalia, M/M, Seme China, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeopleInThatBackRoom/pseuds/PeopleInThatBackRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was to be a secret. Well, the fact that the ex-nation had lost a game of cards to China wasn't. But, what China would have him do had too be. ChiPru [China/Prussia] (in that order)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Happiness

This was to be a secret.

Well, the fact that the ex-nation lost a game of cards to China wasn't.

But, what China would make him do currently had to be.

" _D-damnit_ ," he hissed under his breath. "It's so cramped in here. Couldn't you have found a better place to do this?"

" _Shhh_."

He almost said, "Be quiet, my arsch," but he didn't want to bring anymore irony to the situation as there already was. Here he was, in this...not-exactly-clean, public bathroom, being taken from behind by China.

If someone found out...

He'd _never_ hear the end of it.

Never.

" _E-err, uh, h-hah_..." his breaths became rather shallow as the petite man behind him worked crimes with his fingers.

"Does it feel...good?" it was the first time he had heard the older nation's voice since they got in this ratty bathroom stall —he really had to talk to America about fixing this place up. The American wouldn't question him. West would. And even if it was West's country, he wouldn't go to his bruderlein for something like this. No, West would instantly suspect something— and it wasn't nagging nor chatty like usual. It was edged.

" _O-ohh, ahh., mmmh_..." What the? Those weren't _his_ noises. Nope. Maybe Franny's or Toni's, but never _his_. They couldn't be.

Right?

_Chuckle_. "Yes, I believe from your noises."

Wrong.

They were.

The Prussian glared at the comment, but the only thing that felt his rath was the bathroom wall. The glare didn't even linger for that long, as vemon lips poisoned his skin, bringing noises from his mouth never heard before.

Pleading. Wanting. Delectable. Sickeningly sweet, _noises_.

He couldn't take them. Not from China, and even less from himself. He didn't really mind giving or receiving, but...

Why was he being so fucking _nice_ about it?

Why was he so _gentle_?

And.

Why did he enjoy it?

The hands traced his body, rubbing — _soothing_ — the caloused thing. Occasionally teasing it, but being as gentle and light as possible.

" _H-hah, h-ahh, haaaaaahhhh_...!" the Prussian flushed as red as his eyes when he realized the noise had come out of his mouth. He began more embarrassed when he felt China smiled against his shoulder, afterwards, kissing it lightly. The smaller male, became bolder, and his kissed hotter and more lustful as he trailed upward from the taller male's shoulder, to his neck, then cheek, and ear, until he reached the top of the Prussian head, and softly kissed it, taking in the strong smell of battle and victory in the silver locks, —even after all these years.

" _Stop_ ," the ex-nation breathed. "Stop, being so...gentle."

"You deserve this much, you know." the Chinese man murmured to the Prussian, who was shaking his head at the thought.

"No. I'm fine. I'm tough. I can take pain." Prussia tried to 'reason'. Though the eldest nation only objected —his hot breath tickling the silver-haired male's pale skin.

"Stop trying to prove something to me."

The taller male almost laughed. "N-no I-"

"Enjoy yourself." and with those words, the black-haired man left no room for arguements. In this way and another.

" _U-uhh, haaaahhhh, ohhhhh_..." Prussia began horribly red at the noises he was making, but couldn't stop them from coming out. Let alone stop the toxic lips sucking blissfully on his neck.

China smiled on the younger male's skin. "That's better."

Their time was running short —both knew— but China seemed to be taking his sweet time, analyzing every part of the Prussian, and attacking only when thought it was needed. But soon, (as it happens with all things,) this time came to an end, and soon Prussia felt small intruders knocking at the door.

Well, his  _ass_ , but still.

And, wanting a bit of pain to see if China really could tell, he refused to hiss. Even the slightest bit.

But...

China still went as gentle as a lamb.

" _Aahhhh_..." soon, his prostate had been located, and he was teased. Though, he probably deserved it, for now, the reason unknown to him.

"China," he almost laughed at his own pathetic pleads. "Mehr. Bitte,  _m-mehr_..."

" _Pǔlǔshì_." the older man replied gently. Almost if he understood everything behind those words as well as the words themselves.

By this time, the elder's hard appendage was poking his ass, and, he felt like he was going to jump away from shock. The black haired, brown-eyed man was so... _warm_. So tender, so gentle, so...

Different.

" _Bitte_!"

And he, enjoyed it?

" _Pǔlǔshì_!"

The Chinese man was trying to adjust to how tight the ruby-eyed man was, and how cool his insides felt on his warm appendage. He moved slowly and expertly, waiting until the ex-nation became used to his length, then began to move. Their breathing increased. So did Prussia fruitless grasps on the wall in front of him. China had held onto the silver-haired male's backside as he continued his 'not-slow-but-not-fast' tempo of thrusting. He was heating up from the quickening pace, though the Prussian's cold sweat kept cooling him down. It was...

Almost like contrasting as soon as two came in contact.

"C-China!" his prostrate was hit yet again, and his stomach had began to turn. He was becoming luke-warm for meshing with the elder, and he could almost twitch lightly at the sensation. He felt the Chinese man's grip on him tighten a little, telling him it was sort of the same for the brown-eyed man. That they instantly went to some kind of battle while touching.

Still, it was rather pleasurable, and their releases came and went, but neither moved that much —though that position was a tad bit uncomfortable, they only slumped down a little.

There wasn't any way to make normal conversation, and Prussia didn't want to go right out and demand him into secretcy —well, in a sense, he did, but, not right away, he supposed. And him being a usually talkative person, it was rather awkward. Though, somehow, the Prussian eventually found his strength again, and began to dress, very much aware at the piercing stare directed at him. He couldn't exactly do anything about it without making making a scene —he didn't want one. No. They were in a public bathroom for heavens' sake.

Still...

Was there nothing he couldn't do?

"Please, China, don't tell anyone, okay?" he finally found his voice, though, it was as shaky as he felt at the moment. He wondered whether or not the Chinese man would say yes, but he wasn't too worried...

Right?

"It is no one's bussiness, Pǔlǔshì." was the relieving reply. Prussia was sort of glad that someone understood —however ironic it was to his principles of bragging. Even if China hadn't the smallest idea of the Prussian trying to 'save his pride'.

_Or maybe_... Prussia definitely could've laughed at this thought. Or maybe what? He didn't want anyone else to have China? Hmm?

Nah! He was okay with that. Of course. China was his own person, and people should do what they like.

Yep. Definitely.

"Y-You're right, but-"

"I won't talk." China answered swiftly.

"Thank you." Prussia smiled at the wall, not trusting himself to face the elder. Of course, that didn't mean the black-haired man didn't know that. He had, in a way, and gently took Prussia's hand, turning the younger male sideway, facing him, and smiled at the crisom-eyed male's slightly pink face.

"Pǔlǔshì, maybe we could do this again sometime —not in this bathroom stall, of course ."

Uh, uh, uh...

What was happening?

Was this making him happy?

_J-just don't say anything_. The Prussian warned himself.  _Okay? Don't say a word_.

But in a matter of fact, he found himself doing just the opposite.

"Sure. Why not?"

He was screwed.

Figuratively —And he guessed,  _literary_ as well.

But.

He couldn't exactly deny the funny feeling that had worked its way up to his chest.

Happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> This used to be on Fanfiction (dot) net before it was taken down —the reasons, I believe, are obvious— and since then, I decided to get an account here, and post my smutty/lemon-filled oneshots where they won't be taken down. 
> 
> I can't tell you guys how much I enjoyed writing this XD Really, I don't exactly ship this pairing, but this was fun as heck to write! Anyways, until next time.
> 
> Tranlations:
> 
> German:
> 
> Mehr. Bitte, mehr. (More. Please more.)
> 
> Arsch (Ass)
> 
> Bitte. (Please.)
> 
> Chinese (simplified):
> 
> 普鲁士。 (Regular Characters: Pǔlǔshì.) ( English: Prussia.)


End file.
